


Memories (Drarry)

by Vanilleroks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oneshot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilleroks/pseuds/Vanilleroks
Summary: I wrote this a year ago and I think it's dreadful, but maybe it's good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to Italicize on this website, so anything /typed like this/ is supposed to be in Italics. Thank you for being so understanding <3

There were many people inside of Azkaban by the time Draco Malfoy had gotten there. It had been about two months, and he was surprised he hadn’t gone completely mad. Granted, he was quite depressed due to the dementors, but he wasn’t crazy. 

At least, he hoped not.

During his time at Azkaban, Draco had had plenty of time to think. He had thought about his time as a Death Eater, his parents, the death of Lord Voldemort, his trial (Which he could have won, had he had an actual lawyer), and Harry Potter. 

Harry had stayed by Draco’s side. They had started dating when he became a spy for the Order. Harry protected him against the other Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. He’d even testified for Draco during his trial.

Although Harry was very influential, Draco had been found guilty. 

There was no other way of going about it. Draco was a marked Death Eater, after all. It would have taken a miracle to get him out of life in Azkaban. It wasn’t all that bad, honestly. Kingsley Shacklebolt had allowed Draco visitors and letters. Though, even Harry rarely visited. It must have been the dementors. They have a way of making everyone extremely uncomfortable. 

“Malfoy, the Minister is here to see you.” An Auror with shaggy auburn hair opened his cell door.

“Thank Merlin.” Draco stood up from his place in the corner of his cot. 

“Don’t thank him so soon.” The Auror muttered under his breath before Shacklebolt stepped into the cell.

“Mister Malfoy.” He greeted.

“Minister.” 

The Auror closed the cell door again and waited outside. Shacklebolt looked at Draco with a pained expression. Whatever he had to say, Draco wasn’t going to like it. Judging by his expression, neither was the Minister. 

“Is Harry okay?” Draco dug his nails into the palms of his hands.

“Of course. Harry is perfectly fine, I can assure you.” Shacklebolt cleared his throat and straightened up, his tone now professional. “Sit down, Mister Malfoy, we have a lot to discuss.”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Draco lie on his back, looking up at a picture of Harry he kept in his pocket. He missed Harry. He really wished that Harry would visit him more. His heart contracted slightly, the pain of his conversation with Shacklebolt still there. He decided to think of Harry rather than worry himself with the future.

He remembered how tightly Harry had hugged him after Voldemort died and the war had finally ended. Harry had buried his face in the crook of Draco’s neck and planted soft kisses. After, Harry had kissed his lips in front of everyone. 

“I was so worried,” he’d said, “I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“M-Me?!” Draco had sputtered, exasperated. “I wasn’t the one facing the Dark Lord! If anyone was worried, it was me!”

Draco really was furious then. Well, that was only because Harry was being a bloody git. What kind of man worries about their boyfriend getting hurt while they’re staring death in the face?!

Harry Potter of course. Bloody Gryffindor.

In all reality, Harry was actually surprisingly sweet. Draco could remember when Harry had asked him to be his boyfriend as if it were yesterday. 

/“Oi, Malfoy!” Harry walked towards Draco from the end of the hall. “Do you want to come to dinner with me tonight?”

“Sure.” They had been out together for drinks and such on occasion, so this wasn’t a strange occurrence. 

Harry ended up taking him to a Muggle Chinese food place. It was actually good, which surprised Draco. However, nothing beat Italian in Draco’s opinion.

“Here, you take this one.” Harry had handed Draco a fortune cookie before cracking his own open. “‘You will soon enjoy a relaxing vacation.’”He read before rolling his eyes. “Just what I wanted. Your go.”

“Alright.” Draco had cracked his and ate one half, chewing and swallowing it before taking the paper out of the other half and reading it aloud. ‘“Be my boyfriend?”’ Draco furrowed his brows and looked at Harry, who looked rather hopeful. He put the pieces together and cleared his throat as he flushed. “Alright.” He popped the other half in his mouth and chewed it swiftly.

“Wonderful!” Harry smiled, which made Draco smile in turn. Harry’s smile had always been breathtaking./

Draco closed his eyes and curled up. He was missing Harry now more than ever. He could almost feel Harry’s arms around his waist, the heat of Harry on his back, and Harry’s hair tickling his cheek with Harry’s lips pressing against his shoulder. 

“Malfoy, yeh’ve got a le’er.” A new Auror slid it under the door. “From ‘Arry.” 

Speaking of Harry…

Draco walked to the door and picked up the letter. It was sealed with wax, but it wasn’t stamped. It had his name on it written in Harry’s handwriting. Draco slid his fingers along it before prying it open. It made him ecstatic, getting a letter from his lover. He sat down on his cot and pulled out the piece of parchment, reading it to himself. 

/Dear Draco,

I’m just writing to tell you that I love you and miss you. I really hope you’re doing okay in there. Azkaban isn’t the ideal home, but I hope the dementors aren’t dragging you down too much. 

I hope you haven’t given up on me. I promised to get you out, and I have no intention of backing out on that promise. Hermione is helping me build up my case so we can get you out soon. It’s been really hard, and I haven’t gotten to write to you in so long, but I just know we’re close! I know it’ll be worth it when you get home and I can hold you again.

I have to go now, but I will write you again as soon as I can. 

Love,   
Harry/

Draco hadn’t realized he had been crying until a tear fell onto the parchment. He hastily wiped his eyes and folded it up. He wondered how Harry would take the news. 

“Oh, Harry,” he whispered to himself, “I wish I could go home.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was five months later that it happened. Harry had fought hard to get Draco out of Azkaban and free him from his fate, but the Ministry (with the exception of Shacklebolt) had already made up its mind. The only thing Harry was allowed was holding Draco as he got his Kiss.


End file.
